Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a cooling device and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as copier, printer, facsimile machine, which can include the cooling device.
Related Art
Various types of image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile transmission, plotter, and other capabilities. Such image forming apparatuses include a cooling device having a technique to cool a cooling target body or device. From a view point of power consumption and cost, a single cooling device is used in the image forming apparatus to blow air toward multiple cooling target bodies via air flowing passages of respective branched ducts.